Taking Care of Gumi
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Gakupo's dying wish was that no matter what his best friend Lily would take care of Gumi, Lily promised but never fully fulfilled it. Now that Gumi's mother is dead there is nowhere else for Gumi to go so now Lily has to take care of her. What happens if the two fall in love? Rated T just to be safe. Lily x Gumi, Meiko x Kaito, Haku x Akaito, Neru x Dell and slgiht Gumi x Yuuma.


**God I need to update other stuff, I've been sick and busy with more projects and once you turn in all your project you get more, Gah!**

**Anyway enjoy this random drabble of a story.**

**Lily's pov **

"Onii-chan! don't leave me!" the little cried out as she sobbed next to her brother.

"Lily," said Gakupo holding my hand.

"What is it?" I asked with my un-changing face.

Gakupo was my best and only real friend and the heartless me couldn't even bring myself to cry.

"No matter what happens please take care of Gumi," said Gakupo.

"I will," I said as one tear was able to escape my eye.

"Onii-chan! don't go!" Said 6 year old Gumi crying her eyes out.

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!**_

The nurse comes in to put the blanket over Gakupos head, Sonika Gumi and Gakupo's mother cries as she comforts the sobbing Gumi, and I just watch as I accept the fact Gakupo is dead, and he will never come back.

**11 years later (Lily is 21 and Gumi is 17)**

"Closing time!" said Meiko from the bar, her voice ran throughout the whole restaurant.

I was cleaning a table at the time and once I had finished I threw the washcloth in the bucket and went to the back to change back into my normal clothes.

"Good job today," said Haku the manager.

"You too Gumi," she said to Gumi who had just come into the back.

"Want me to drive you home? The storm should get pretty bad soon," I told her.

After Gakupo died I had been looking after Gumi like I was her Senpai.

"My mom is going to pick me up today," said Gumi as she started to un-dress.

"Mommy!" said a 4 year old with teal pigtails as she ran up to Meiko.

"Hey Miku," she said picking her up and tickling her. **(A/N: because little Miku is cuter than regular Miku)**

"We came to pick you up," said Kaito, Meiko's husband, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"How sweet, you two go wait in the restaurant area while I change," she said.

Kaito took Miku out of the room as Meiko started to change.

"She so cute!" said Gumi as she put on her orange hoodie.

"Yeah I can't believe she's almost 5," I said.

"Man the storm is blocking reception," said Haku who was trying to make a phone call.

"Dell should be fine," our cook Akaito reassured Haku with a smile.

Just than the lights went out.

"Oh this is like a horror movie," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't say that," said Gumi as she grabbed onto my arm.

"Let me find the emergency power switch," said Haku.

In 2 minutes dim lights came on in the dressing room.

"This is all the light I have," said Haku.

Kaito who was holding a fearfully crying Miku in his arms came in.

"There is no way we can go home in this weather," said Meiko as she looked out the small window on the back door.

"You all can stay here," said Haku who was now hurriedly trying to contact Dell.

"Here try my phone," I said handing her my cellphone.

"Thank you," she said calling.

The restaurant I work at is a Japanese pub that is designed to look like an old Japanese cottage. We closed the storm windows making the restaurant even darker.

We bordered up the windows on the back door and hung out in the backroom.

Just than Miku's stomach growled.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" whined Miku

God this is why I hate children.

"If Akaito has any left over rice we can make rice balls," said Gumi with a smile, she was always good with children.

"I want leeks!" said Miku.

"Sorry we can only give out leftovers, and yes we do have left over rice," said Akaito.

"We can make them Akaito," said Gumi with a smile.

"I'll come too," I said standing up.

We all headed into the kitchen and Akaito got the leftover rice of the day out of the fridge.

We all soon started to make as many rice balls as we could and ended up with 14, 2 for each of us.

We came back in with the rice balls and Haku gave me back my phone.

"He is alright, he is at home with his girlfriend," said Haku with relief.

"Can I use your phone, I want to call me mom," said Gumi.

"Sure," I said handing her my phone.

"She is 5 on my speed dial," I told Gumi.

Everyone started eating except Gumi who was desperately trying to contact her mom.

After 3 calls she gave up.

"She probably just has bed reception wherever she is," I said as I handed Gumi a rice ball.

After eating Gumi played with Miku as I watched.

I was supposed to watch after Gumi but there wasn't much could do as a kid and taking care of Gumi was Sonika's job, not mine.

Soon everyone except Kaito had fallen asleep, I got blankets for everyone and Kaito let me sleep, I tried to refuse but I was falling asleep already, sleep seemed so nice…

I woke up to the weight of another person on my stomach, I sat up and lifted the blanket off of me to see a sleeping Gumi on me.

She looked so peaceful sleeping.

"Wake-up," I said pushing her off of me.

"Rude," she said rubbing her head and sitting up.

"Where is everybody?" Gumi asked getting up off the floor.

"Let's find out," I said.

We walked out of the dressing room and into the restaurant.

The storm windows were open and lots of branches and puddles could be seen outside.

Everyone crowded around the tiny TV at the bar as Miku ate some leeks at a table not paying attention to them.

Gumi and I squeezed ourselves in to see what was on.

"The Typhoon was worst in the downtown Kobe area not much was damaged but there was report of one accident last night killing 3 people. A newlywed couple named Leon and Lola Lancaster **(Random last name)** and a middle aged woman named Sonika Kaumi,"

The last sentence they said hit me.

_A middle aged woman named Sonika Kaumi_

"The cause of the crash was a phone call-"

Meiko quickly turned off the TV when she realized Gumi and I's presence.

"Gumi bear? What's wrong?" asked Miku tugging at Gumi's shirt to get her attention.

"I'm all alone," she murmured.

She hid her face from us but we could all tell she was crying.

For whatever reason I ran to her and hugged her, because of her height her head rested in my chest.

"You're not alone, you have me," I whispered to her.

Gumi held onto me and sobbed as if she was a 6 year old.

A long time ago I promised Gakupo that no matter what I would take care of Gumi, and that is a promise I will keep starting today.

**I haft the PSAT tomorrow so I should probably go to bed**

**Please review and good night!**


End file.
